Dispute Conjugale
by CarysIsis
Summary: Elizabeth et John sont marié, voila ce que pourrais donner une de leur dispute...


_Dispute Conjugale _

_**AUTEURS :** Morgane ( Carys ) et Johnelizabeth_

_**EMAIL :** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR et nortier.leaclub-internet.fr_

**_Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :_** http://190815.aceboard.fr

_**SAISON :** Il n'y en a pas vraiment !_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance ( shweir ) et totale délire_

_**RESUME **: Elizabeth et John son mariée, voila se que pourrait donner une de leur dispute…_

_**ARCHIVES**_ Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez.

_**DISCLAIMER :** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DES AUTEURS** :

Cette Fics, si on peut dire et partie d'une discutions entre Johnelizabeth et moi-même sur le forum love in the city , sur les couples d'atlantis ( voir adresse plus haut…ben quoi on peut faire un peu de pub non ? lol) Nous avons dérivé du sujet ( oui, je sais, comme toujours lol ) et nous avons commencé à nous imaginer une dispute de John et Liz s'ils étaient mariés. Nous avons commencé a écrire chacune des phrase de dialogues a la suite de l'autre et voila ce que cela donne, après correction quand même lol

C'est du totale délire, mais j'ai vraiment pris un plaisir de écrire avec toi mon lapinou !! J'ai hâte d'écrire notre fic !! Gros méga bisous baveux ta cat ( je t'envoie john et went bientôt lol )

Alors voilà, ma cher Catimiaou ayant tout dit, je ne vois rien à rajouter à part que moi aussi j'ai été très contente d'écrire ca avec toi, gros gros bisous ma tortunette d'amour !!!

( n'oublie pas les accessoires quand tu m'enverra les hommes, moi je veux m'amuser avec le fouet !! lol )

Alors je vous présente en exclusivité mondiale notre tout premier petit bébé fic de collaboration !! Ah, oui, au faite, bonne lecture tout le monde !!

Et Bonne année 2007 !!!

Contexte :

John et Elizabeth sont marier, et comme tout couples ils ont une petit dispute. Elizabeth pour passer ces nerfs, s'en prend au service à vaisselle que la mère de John leur a offert pour leur mariage.

John, en entendant des bruit de verre cassé, se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y voir Elizabeth entrain de cassé le service en porcelaine que sa mère leur avait offert en cadeau de mariage. D'accord, il savait Liz énervée, mais de la a s'en prendre au cadeau de sa maman…

J : "Qu'es ce qui te prend chérie" ?

Pour seule réponse, Elizabeth lui balança les petites cuillères en argent au visage. John eut juste le temps de se baisser pour ne pas s'en recevoir une en pleine figure.

J : "Mais attend chérie c'est le service que maman nous a offert pour notre mariage, je sais que tu est énervée, mais pas ce service quand même !!! »

Elizabeth releva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient remplis de fureur, il l'avait rarement vue dans cet état. En plus, elle s 'énervait vraiment pour rien, juste pour une petit histoire de vaisselle non faite…

E : "Mais je la supporte plus, ta saloperie de mère, cette espèce de grosse truie !"

A ces mots, John ne put retenir la colère qui bouillait dans ces veines.

J : ( levant un doigt) "Laisse ma mère la ou elle est ! C'est entre nous deux que ca se passe ! Elle n'a rien a voir là-dedans."

E : ( le regard noir ) "Mais tu vas arrêter de protéger ta petite môman, ta peur d'elle ou quoi ? Pourquoi tout les hommes ont il des problèmes relationnelles avec leur mère ?!!"

J : "Quoi ? Moi ? Des problèmes relationnelles avec ma mère ?? Je n'ai pas de problèmes relationnelles avec ma mère ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle viens tout les jours que j'ai des problèmes relationnelles avec elle."

E : "Ah nan ? Pourtant à t'entendre ça n'en a pas l'air !! Tu es toujours collé dans ces pattes quand elle viens !! Maman par-ci, Maman par-là !!!!!! Quand es ce que tu comprendra que ta mère c'est un boulet ?!! Même Rodney est moins pire qu'elle !!!! Et puis ( s'énervant de plus en plus), si ta mère et si PARFAITE tu aurais dû l'épouser !!!

J : ( avec un petit rire ) " Ma mère était déjà prise, sinon jamais je t'aurais jamais épousé, espèce de casseuse de vaisselles"

Elizabeth s'arrêta a cette réplique, posa l'assiette qu'elle tenait en main, et regarda John dans les yeux. La flamme de la colère y brûlait comme un feu incandescent.

E : ( répliquant ) "Si je casse la vaisselle c'est de ta faute d'abord !!! Ca fait trois semaines qu'on n'a pas fait l'amour avoue que tu vois quelqu'un autre ??? Avoue !!!"

John la regarda quelque peu étonné, alors c'était donc cela la véritable raison de son énervement…Parce qu'ils ne faisaient plus l'amour… c'était pour ca qu'elle s'énervait ? c'était totalement ridicule…

J ( secouant la tête ) : "T'as raison, l'autre femme c'est ma mère, espèce de folle !! Excuse moi de pas avoir une libido aussi exacerber que la tienne !!! Tu es frustré parce qu'on fait rien ?? Faut voir la tronche que tu tire, ca donne pas envie de faire grand chose !!!"

Quoi ? comment…

E : ( le visage crispé ) « Comment oses tu ??? Je sais que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre je t'ai fait suivre !! "

J : ( interloqué ) « Quoi ? Et ma liberté ? Et la confiance dans tout ca ?? Je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il voyait quelqu'un autre…Il pensait pourtant qu'elle le connaissait…

J : "Mon amour, tu es la seule que j'aime, je prend des leçons de piano !!!"

Des leçons de piano ? Voila autre chose ! Il espérait vraiment lui faire avaler ca ? De plus pour elle ?

E : ( croissant les bras, levant un sourcils ) "Des leçons de piano??? Avec une blonde qui s'appelle Carole et qui fait du 95C ? Pourquoi prendre des leçons de piano, hein ?? A quoi ca va te servir ???? "

J : "Bah quoi j'ai toujours aimé la musique, tu ne le savais pas mon amour???"

Mon amour ! Il osé l'appeler mon amour alors, qu'il prenait des leçons avec cette espèce de blonde sans cervelle !!!!!

E : "Toi aimé la musique ?? Depuis quand tu as l'âme d'un artiste ?? Tu n'es qu'un pauvre militaire !!!"

John leva un sourcil. Un pauvre militaire…c'était vraiment ce qu'elle pensait de lui….Dire qu'il s'efforçait de prendre ces leçons pour….

E : ( se moquant ) "Tu crois vraiment réussir à faire quelque chose de bien un jour avec ta pauvre guitare ?"

La colère montait de plus en plus en lui.

J : "Une pauvre guitare??? C'est une Tcamine il en reste 10 dans le monde je l'ai payé une fortune et tu appelle ça une pauvre guitare!!!!! Et c'était pour toi que je me mettais au piano, parce que je sais que tu adores ça et c'était pour ton anniversaire, te préparer tes morceaux préférés au piano pour TOI"

Elizabeth se mit a rire, comme si elle allait gober ca.

E : ( augmentant la voix ) "Et ca t'arrive souvent de préparer mon anniversaire avec une BLONDE ???? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais croire à ta stupide excuse ??? Et t'as pauvre guitare, yen que 10 dans le monde parce qu'elle ressemble à rien mon pauvre vieux !!!"

J : "Ne t'en prend pas a ma guitare, ( levant un doigt, la regardant dans les yeux ) tu ne disait pas sa quand moi et ma pauvre guitare on te chantait des mélodies, quand je te faisait la cour hein ??? Ca, tu la oublié bien sur !"

E : "Parce que, quand ta vieille guitare et toi vous me faisiez la cour, au moins, tu faisais le ménage !!!!!!!!!!!!! Maintenant que t'as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est fini, monsieur ce la coule douce devant la télé !!!!!!!!!"

Quoi ???? Alors là s'en était trop pour lui.

J : ( Ironiquement )"Style je fais que ça de ma journée !!!!! Je fais autre chose que regarder la télé je te signale!!!!"

E : ( Criant ) "Oui, c'est vrai, tu prend des cours de piano avec CAROLE !!!!!!! Tu parles d'une activité, tu crois que le linge il arrive dans ton armoire comment ?? HEIN ?? Par magie ?? Feignasse !!!"

John serra les poings, Elizabeth vit clairement qu'il essayait de contenir sa colère, la petite tempe sur son front le trahissait. Il explosa une nouvelle fois.

J "( Criant a son tour ) Feignasse ?? Non mais pour qui tu me prends, hein ??? Je te rappel que toi aussi, tu prend du bon temps de temps en temps ! Qu'es ce que je devrais dire des cours que tu prend avec Pablo, hein ?!!!! "

Avec Pablo ???? Comment était-il au courant ?

E : " Si je comprend bien tu ma fait suivre ??? Et bien si tu veux le savoir, monsieur le curieux, Pablo m'aide à canalisé mon énergie pour évité de te mettre ma main dans la figure !!!!!!! dit-elle en criant. Le yoga n'est pas du bon temps, c'est fait pour me relaxer parce que figure toi que MOI je bosse !!!!"

Il levant les yeux au ciel, elle bossait, elle bossait, bien sur, il n'y avait qu'elle qui bossait.

J : "Ouais et comme de par hasard Pablo c'est un beau goss, beau ténébreux aux yeux sombres !!!! Pourquoi t'as pas été au cours de Simone l'autre prof ??? T'es pas attirée par les femmes de soixante ans à lunettes c'est ça ???"

Elizabeth se saisit de l'occasion, elle n'allait pas se priver de le rendre jaloux.

E : "Et bien non !! J'aime les beaux bruns !! Comme toi MON AMOUR !!! Et Simone ne fait pas ce dont j'ai besoin et n'arrive pas à canalisé mon trop pleins de violences, en plus, elle ne comprend pas mon moi intérieur et donc n'est pas en mesure de m'aider et en plus, Pablo est plus agréable à regarder !!!!!!" dit-elle malicieusement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

J : ( levant un doigt ) "Aahhh tu vois que tu avoue que Pablo est agréable a regarder !!!!! Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous deux ! Avoue ! Et pourquoi ce n'est pas avec moi que tu canalises ton énergie, on pourrais faire des exercices ensemble."

E : (soulevant un sourcil) "Des exercices ? Et en ce qui concerne Pablo, certes il est plus agréable à regarder que Simone, mais je suis désolée, quand tu vois une jolie fille dans la rue tu te retournes ! Alors moi, Je fais pareil, et ça ne change RIEN à ce que je ressens pour toi !!"

John la regarda, quelque secondes….Sa colère s'apaisait quelque peu, alors comme sa elle croyait qu'il était toujours un coureur de jupon…C'était ridicule de pensait ca…Comment aurait-il put aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il était marié avec une des plus belle femme au monde.

J : ( d'une voix plus calme ) "Depuis que je suis avec toi, je ne regarde plus personne MON COEUR, et le fait que tu prennes du bon temps avec ce latino super musclés, me frustre et me blesse au plus profond de mon être, je ne te satisfait pas ???" dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Elizabeth fut quelque peu déstabilisé par son regard de braise.

E : " Si bien sur que si… ce que je ressent pour toi, je ne l'ai jamais ressentit avec aucun autre homme...Mais n'est ce pas normal, de laisser juste son regard vagabonder sur quelqu'un dans la rue ?? Tu sais, ce n'est pas pour autant que je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi ! Au contraire !! Je serais même prête a te donner un enfant !! "

A l'entende de cette phrase, John recula d'un pas…Un bébé…Non, Tout mais pas ca...Des images lui revient à l'esprit…Il secoua la tête, et dit d'un ton abrupte.

J : "Quoi ? Tu veux que je meurt ? Un horrible machin qui braille toute la nuit !!! Très peu pour moi !!!!"

La jeune femme le dévisagea…Il ne voulait pas d'enfant ? Elle s'était trompé a ce point sur lui…

E ( les larmes aux yeux ) " Quoi ?? Tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ?? ( se ressaisissant ) Pourquoi ??? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi ??? ( levant un sourcils ) Et si moi j'en veux ???"

Pas d'enfant avec elle…C'était ridicule et stupide comme idée, ou avait t-elle était chercher ca…Oui, son attitude n'aidait pas…Bien sur, un enfant avec elle lui aurait plus, mais non…Il ne pouvait pas, c'était trop pour lui face a ce qu'il avait vécu…

J : ( essayant de calmer le jeux ) "Mais, non, mon amour, c'est juste que je ne suis pas prêt à être père, tu comprend, trop de couches, trop de dépendance."

E : ( Buté ) "Non je ne comprend pas !!! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi !!! C'est vrai, mon horloge biologique tourne, quoi !"

Le ton buté d'Elizabeth raviva sa colère, elle ne voyait donc pas le mal qu'elle lui faisait a parler de ca !

J : "Si ce n'est que ton horloge biologique, ( croissant les bras ) je t'en fait un et après tu te débrouilles ! Je serais prêt à assumer, et je prendrais la relève, mais bon faut bien compter, au moins vingt ou quarante ans d'ici là..."

Elizabeth n'en croyait pas ces oreilles…Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un autre homme devant ces yeux…Où était passé celui qu'elle avait épousé ?

E : "Comment ca ?? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette attitude ?? Un enfant, ca se fait à deux !! Tu ne crois pas que je fais l'élever toute seule, si ??? ( élevant la voix ) Hors de question ! Et puis d'abord, je VEUX un bébé !!!

J : ( exaspérait ) "Tu le veux, tu le veux !! Et bien tu assumes !!! Non mais c'est quoi cette mentalité !!! Alors, c'est moi qui devrait faire tout le boulot !! Pas question !!! C'est ton désir, c'est ton problème !!!"

E : " Quoi??? Tu ne veux pas me donné ce que je désire le plus ??? ( le regardant plein de mépris ) je me demande pourquoi je t'ai épousé !! ( croisant les bras, un air déterminé sur le visage ) Et bien si c'est cela je demande le DIVORCE !!!! Tu m'entend le divorce !!!!! "

John fut secoué l'espace de quelque secondes par les paroles de Liz, le divorce…Elle était prête a arriver à cette option s'il ne lui donnait pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Pourquoi diable n'était-elle pas capable de comprendre, qu'il n'était pas prêt !

J : ( de plus en plus agacé ) "Le divorce, tout de suite les grands mots et qui te le fera ton môme après ? ( avec un petit hochement de tête ) Hein ? Hein ? Le facteur ?"

E : ( répliquant ) « Oui le facteur exactement !! Puisque tu ne veux pas me donné de bébé, je ne voie pas pourquoi je resterais avec toi !! Tu a dis toi même que tu ne voulais pas me faire d'enfants !!!! Comme ca au moins tu retournera avec ta pouf ! "

J : ( faisant des geste avec ces bras, marchant de long en large ) "C'est ça, c'est ça, demande au facteur et après demande à Carlos et demande aux voisins !! Je suis sûr qu'il seront ravi !"

La jeune femme fut prête a répliqué quand la sonnette de la porte d'entré se fit entendre. John serra les poing et son visage se ferma un peu plus.

J : ( Marmonnant ) "Mais c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai…. "

Il jeta un regard noir a la jeune femme, sortit de la cuisine et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volé. Ces yeux s'agrandir de surprise quand il aperçu ce qui se trouvait derrière.

J : ( Criant ) « Elizabeth viens voir ! »

Le docteur Weir ferma brièvement les yeux, respira profondément pour essayé de calmer la colère qui l'avait envahie. Il était inutile, que la personne qui venait les voir assiste a leur dispute. Apres s'être assuré de s'être un peu calmé, elle sortit de la cuisine et rejoignit John dans le couloir, mais quelle ne fut pas son étonnement de voir…

E : ( faiblement ) « Le facteur… »

J : ( l'ayant entendue ) « Oui, justement le facteur ! Tu devrais peut-être lui demandé de te faire un bébé puisqu'il est là ! »

Facteur : ( réalisant qu'il était tombé en pleine scène de ménage ) "Quoi ? ( bougeant un doigt ) non, non, mais heu…je viens juste pour un…colis…"

J : ( jetant un regard noir au facteur ) "Vous la ferme ! ( désignant le facteur ) Vas y ! Demandes-lui alors ! Qu'es ce que tu attend ? ( plissant les yeux ) Je suis sûr que tu n'en es pas capable !"

Il croyait qu'elle n'était incapable de faire ca ??? Humm, il la connaissait bien mal alors. Elle pencha la tête sur le coté, le sonda du regard quelques secondes, avant qu'un petit sourire ne se dessine sur ces lèvres.

E : « Parfaitement, je fais le faire ! Et je fais faire encore mieux que sa ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha du pauvre facteur qui était totalement dépité, le saisit par le colle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, sous les yeux horrifié d'un Sheppard totalement hors de lui. Comment osait elle ??? Et LUI !! Comment osait il ?!!!!!! "En plus, il en profite", pensa t il en voyant le facteur mettre les mains sur la taille de sa femme.

J : ( criant ) "Sa suffit bon sang !"

Elizabeth souri contre les lèvres du pauvre facteur ravie de son petit effet. Elle se détacha de lui et le repoussa assez vivement, un sourire des plus malicieux sur les lèvres.

E : ( regardant son dans les yeux ) "Je dois dire qu'il embrasse très bien." dit-elle en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Les yeux de Sheppard lançait des éclairs ! Elle avait osé !!! En plus avec….Il se retourna vers le facteur, le regard plus noir que jamais. Il se saisit du postier par le colle ouvrir la porte et le ficha de hors de chez lui. Il eut juste le temps de l'apercevoir ramasser son courrier avant que la porte ne se referme sur son pauvre nez. John se tourna alors vers Elizabeth, la respiration haché, les poing serré.

J : ( Criant ) "Mais t'es malade ? Qu'est ce qui ta pris ? Hein ??? Dis moi ce qui a bien put se passer dans ta tête ???"

Elizabeth sourie, ravie d'avoir fait tant d'effet.

E : "Tu a vue a présent que des tas d'hommes seront ravie de pouvoir me faire des enfants ! Puisque mon mari ne VEUX PAS M'EN FAIRE !!"

Elle espérait que cette petite démonstration lui aurait fait changé d'opinion, mais visiblement pas…

J : "Mais oui, mais oui, moi je veux bien t'en faire mais je refuse d'assumer, pour les autres ce sera pareil et tu te retrouveras toute seule à me pleurer parce que j'aurais trouvé une belle blonde qui n'aime pas les gosses !!"

Il savait que sa méthode n'était pas la bonne, il aurait voulut essayer de calmer le jeux, mais la colère de Liz et la scène du facteur qui s'était déroulé devant ces yeux, ne l'aidait guère.

E : ( plissant les yeux ) "Je te hais John, tu le sais ca ?!!"

Visiblement, elle s'était trompé sur lui, il était, et resterait un Homme Immature et totalement Irresponsable.

E : "Puisque tu as une attitude si puérile, je demande le divorce !! Un enfant ca se fait avec amour ! Il faut que les deux parents sois là ( les larmes aux yeux ) Mais vu que tu ne souhaites pas assumer, je ne vois pas ce que je ferais a rester avec toi ! Je ne pensais, pas du tout que tu était ainsi, tu me dégoûte tiens ! Je part ! Et je suis sûre que JAMAIS, tu ne trouvera une autre personne qui t'aime autant que moi !"dit-elle en 's'éloignant.

Il avait été trop loin, il le sût en voyant les larmes perler au coin de ses yeux. Il la rattrapa par le bras, et la força a se retourner, ces yeux tout comme lui, lançait des éclaires.

J : "Tu vois tu m'aimes encore, arrête la tragédie ça te va pas au teint, c'est pas parce que j'aime pas les gosses que tu dois me quitter !! C'est quoi ces décision aussi radicales pour un rien !!"

Elizabeth le dévisagea, si c'était pour dire cela, il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

E : "Si c'est une raison, tu ne veux pas me faire ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, ou alors si, ( augmentent la voie ) mais MONSIEUR veux le faire sans amour !!!! Tu n'es que un crétin imbécile !!!! Je demande le divorce ! ( plus calmement ) C'est vrai que je t'aime encore, mais je ne peux pas rester avec toi, je ne peux rester avec un homme qui a si peu de considération pour moi." dit-elle gravement.

Pas de considération ??? Bien sur que si il avait de la considération pour elle, même plus que pour n'importe qui !!! Arrg, pourquoi diable toutes les femmes un jour ou l'autre veulent un bébé !!!

J : "Y'a pas si longtemps, c'est moi que t'aimais le plus au monde, c'est moi que tu voulais le plus, on a jamais parlé de bébé, toi et moi !!!"

Il décida d'enfoncé le clous, enfin essayer de changer de sujet.

J : "En plus, je sais pas si j'aurais toujours envie de te toucher quand tu ressemblera à sauver Willy et que t'aura des vergetures !!!"

Ces mots ébranlèrent Liz de tout son être…Elle n'était donc qu'un amusement pour lui…

E : "Alors comme ca je ne suis qu'un objet sexuelle pour toi ? ( le toisant du regard ) Tu me dégoûte !"

Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de John. Celui-ci venait de voir qu'il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin. S'il ne lui disait pas la vérité et pourquoi il avait cette attitude a propos des enfants, il allait la perdre…Et ca, il ne le voulait pas…Oh non, il ne le voulait surtout pas…

J : "Mais non, mon amour, ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait. ( Elizabeth se retourna, et John baissant les yeux devant son regard ) C'est juste qu'avec mon passé...je...(après un moment )...je ne me sens pas prêt..."

Le regard de John se perdit dans le vague, Il y avait quelque chose de triste dans ces yeux...

Elizabeth pencha la tête sur le coté et le sonda du regard, sont visage semblé refléter une certaine angoisse, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu chez lui auparavant. Elle soupira, et ce décida a parler, après un moment de silence.

E : ( fronçant les sourcils) "Ton passé ?? Quel passé ? Tu ne m'a jamais vraiment raconté ton passé ?? Plus j'y pense et plus je me rend compte que je ne te connais pas…( imaginant le pire) Tu as déjà eut des enfants avec une autre femme…( écarquillant les yeux ) Pire ? Tu es gay… »

John reporta son regard vers la jeune femme, il prit son courage à deux mains et commença : 

J : "Mon père n'a jamais...il n'a jamais été là...pour nous, j'ai du m'occuper tout seul de ma mère, jusqu'au jour où elle nous a quitté, elle pouvait plus supporter cet état et tout ça c'est de sa faute, parce qu'il est parti ! Il nous a abandonnés !! Imagine que je sois un mauvais père, imagine que..."

Il s'interrompit essayant de ravaler ses larmes...

Elizabeth mit quelque seconde a assimilé ce que son mari venait de lui dire, jamais, au grand jamais elle n'avait soupçonner qu'il puisse avoir un passé comme celui là...elle comprenait peut-être a présent un peu mieux ses hésitations, même si cela n'excusait pas tout…

E : "Imagines que quoi ? Que tu sois un mauvais père ? Comment peut tu pensé une seconde que tu ne sera pas un bon père, John, les enfants t'adorent !!! Tu fera un merveilleux papa."

Papa ? Rien que ce mot, lui paraissait étrange…

J : "Liz, mon ange, toute ma vie, j'ai eu peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs que mon père, j'ai toujours fait le contraire de ce qu'il avait fait, c'est pour ça que je suis devenu militaire, c'est pour ça que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui et si j'ai des enfants même si c'est avec toi, la femme de ma vie, et que je t'aime plus que tout, j'ai peur, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur comme jamais, tu peux comprendre ça ?" dit-il la voix pleine d'émotions…

Il n'aimait pas parler de lui, mais se confier a Elizabeth lui faisait un bien fou…

E : "Je peut comprendre John, mais tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu égoïste ? Tu ne penses pas que MOI je pourrais t'aider a affronter cette peur ??? Ne me laisse pas de coté John s'il te plait !" dit-elle en le suppliant du regard.

J : "Si bien sûr que si, je sais que c'est égoïste, de te privée du droit d'être mère, surtout que tu le mérite, je ne veux pas te laisser de côté !! JAMAIS !! Et...(John se retourna pour cacher son trouble ) je ne sais pas si je pourrais surmonter ces peurs même avec toi à mes côtés...c'est trop dur..."

Elizabeth fut légèrement, blessé a cette parole, son mari n'avait finalement pas assez confiance en elle pour lui confié ce problème.

E : "John, je ne suis pas si fragile que j'en ai l'air, je peux essayer de comprendre et on peut affronter cela tout les deux ? Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas essayé d'affronté ceci avec moi ??? Ne m'empêche pas de t'aider, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, comme tu es entrain de le faire, John" dit-elle d'une voix cassé.

J : "Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Je ne supporterai pas que tu t'éloignes de moi, surtout pas ( John lui releva le menton et la fit le regarder dans les yeux ) mon amour, je t'aime et j'aimerai qu'on est une belle maison avec une barrière blanche, un chien, deux chats, un jolie jardin et une ribambelle d'enfants !! Tout ce que je veux c'est te rendre heureuse et cela à n'importe quel prix, je ne dis pas que je ne ferai pas d'erreur, que je n'aurai pas peur, et que je n'aurais pas besoin de toi, oui j'aurais besoin, plus que tout, alors...si tu veux toujours ce bébé, il ne se fera pas tout seul !"

Liz a l'entente de ces parole en eux les larmes au yeux...Cela ne marchait pas avec elle le connaissait trop bien… 

E : "John...je ne peux pas de demander ca... je ne veux pas, je ne souhaite pas que tu mettent de côté cette peur, je ne veux pas que tu me fasse un enfant juste parce que j'en ai envie ! Je veux que tu sois sûr… je préférais encore que tu me dises que tu a besoin de réfléchir plutôt que de me dire directement que tu voudrais un enfant alors que cinq minute avant pour rien au monde tu n'en voulais..."

J : "J'espérais que tu le remarquerais pas, mais tu dois probablement mieux me connaître que je le pensais, écoute Lizzie, tu essaye de me forcer, tu veux me quitter, juste parce que je ne veux pas te faire un enfant, moi je ne veux pas te perdre !! Si tu veux que je sois honnête, je le serai : je ne suis pas prêt pour être père !"

E : "Je m'en doutais, je ne veux pas d'un enfant si l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde ne le veux pas non plus, non plutôt ne désir pas me faire cette enfant ! John, un enfant doit se faire dans l'amour, il doit être la plus belle consécration de deux être je ne veux pas que tu me fasse un bébé juste parce que tu te sentirais obligé "

J : "Tu m'a demandé d'être honnête et je l'ai été !!! Essaie de me comprendre, c'est dur pour moi, je veux bien faire ce que tu veux aller voir Kate, lui en parler peut-être que ça nous aiderai, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux pas, désolé mon amour, c'est au-dessus de mes forces."

E : "Alors on ira voir Kate ensemble, nous devons surmonter ce problème ensemble John, mais ne t'éloigne pas de moi…

John fut touché par les mots d' Elizabeth…A présent il était sur… Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris pas la taille.

J : "Si tu veux un enfant, y'a pas 36 solution mon amour, va falloir si mettre, allez viens par là, baby", lui fit il avec son sourire charmeur.

Elizabeth le regarda dans les yeux étonné par ce revirement de situation. Elle pouvait voir que son regard avait changé et que la flamme du désir si était allumé. Sont coeur se mit a battre un peu plus fort, et elle humecta ces lèvres dans un geste presque anodin, faisant s'assombrir un peu plus les prunelles verte de son mari.

E : ( d'une voix mal assuré ) "John, tu est sûr que c'est bien sa que tu souhaites, une fois que le bébé sera là, tu ne pourra plus revenir en arrière, es tu sûr John ? "

John regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle put y lire à cet instant qu'il était plus que sincère, oui, il se sentait prêt à assumer un enfant, même si cela lui faisait peur, tant que ce serai avec elle...

J : "Je te veux"

Elizabeth sourie a ce cliché. Elle adorait quand il était comme ca, un mélange de fougue et de passion se dégageait de lui le rendant encore plus... elle ne trouvait même plus les mots...

E : (avec un sourire ne coin) "Alors dans ces conditions Colonel Sheppard."

Elle s'approcha de lui et pris ces lèvres dans un baisser passionné. Les mains de John ne mirent pas longtemps a se glisser sous le t-shirt de sa femme, ses doigts remontèrent le long du tissu, qui vola bientôt dans la pièce. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, John la fit reculer jusqu'au mur. Ils heurtèrent le fameux mur en un bruit sourd…Les lèvres de John glissèrent dans son cou, déposant des baisers brûlants, tel des papillons…Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre inférieur, tandis qu'elle rejeta la tête en arrière pour mieux apprécier les douces tortures de son mari…

Les mains de Liz se glissèrent sous le pull de John, laissant de petits griffures marbrées…Il se détacha d'elle quelques secondes, se qui lui valut un petit grognement de la part de son épouse, et balança son pull au travers la pièce, avant de reprendre les lèvres de la femme de sa vie dans une passion décuplée…Sa main se logea dans le bas de ses reins et délicatement, il l'emmena sur le sol ou il l'allongea doucement… leurs mains commencèrent alors à parcourir le corps de l'autre...

Fin

Dite nous se que vous en avait pensé !!!


End file.
